Izayoi's tales
by TheMidnightwolf15
Summary: At the age of 16, Izayoi Taisho Higurashi has received a letter allowing a place at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The youngest members of the Order of the Phoenix come to collect her one summers evening a week after accepting the placement. The Marauders, Lily, Marlene and Alice soon become friends with the hanyou. Voldemort soon numbers her as number 1 target.
1. Chapter 1: The youngest Taisho

Inuyasha (crossover-harry potter):

Izayoi's tales

Chapter 1: The youngest Taisho

Sunlight filled her bedroom as her window curtains fluttered in the warm summer's breeze. A young Hanyou sat on her bed staring at a photo album her uncle had given her on her sixteenth birthday. The girl sighed at touched the picture softly with clawed hands. In the picture, was her young uncle, Souta Higurashi, along with her grandmother, and great grandfather. Also in the picture, was a woman, possibly in her early thirties, with long raven coloured hair, and kind chocolate brown eyes. This was her deceased mother, Kagome Higurashi. The mother she never got to meet. A tear slid down her face from her golden eye. There was suddenly a tentative knock on the door as her uncle, her only guardian, came in. "Izayoi, suppers ready," Souta said calmly. Izayoi looked up and nodded. Souta smiled slightly, and left the room. Souta had never been the same since his sister's death, according to Eri, an old high school friend of her mother's. All she knew about her mother was that she was a miko, who travelled with her father, a inu-hanyou, a monk and a demon slayer, around Japan, five hundred years ago. Which meant Izayoi grew up without her father as well. She knew, from Souta's tales, that she had another uncle from her father's side, who was a full youkai. Now, sixteen years old, Izayoi had just got a placement at a school, in England, which specialised in teaching magic. Thanks to her mother's miko abilities, she was part miko, which meant she had some magical abilities of her own. Izayoi sighed again and moved her school trunk to sit beside her bed. Her companion, a twin-tailed cat youkai called Kirara, purred as she got off her spot in the bed. Izayoi picked up Kirara and hugged her close. It was hard to believe that Kirara had lived from the feudal era to the modern era, and Izayoi was grateful that her new school was allowing her to bring Kirara with her. She smiled at the small youkai, who purred back, and the two of them left the room. Little did she know, just by accepting the letter to her new school, Izayoi had landed herself into a whole new mess of danger.

Chapter 2: arrival of the phoenix

The order of the phoenix met them outside the house as expected. Souta gazed at the strange creatures some teenagers were riding. They seemed to be some type of horse. "You can see them?" asked one of the riders. Souta looked up to see a redhead girl with bright green eyes. "Yeah…I guess. What are they?" Souta asked. "They're called Thestrals. They can only be seen by people who've seen death," she explained. "Uncle, what are you two talking about?" asked Izayoi. _I guess she can't see them _thought Souta. "The creatures their riding," he told his niece. "Oh, how rude of me, you don't know my name yet. I'm Lily Evans," said the redhead. "Also known as the walking library," one of the boys joked. "Shut up!" Lily muttered. "These guys are James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew," Lily introduces each boy in turn, pointing to the Thestral they rode on. "We're also known as the marauders," said Remus. "Boaster," said Lily. Sirius chuckled. He moved his Thestral over to Souta and Izayoi and offered his hand. "Come on, Dumbledore's waiting for us," he said. Izayoi looked uncertainly at her school trunk and Kirara, sitting beside it. "I've got my own ride," Izayoi said, and nodded to Kirara. The twin-tailed purred, and transformed into a giant saber-tooth like cat. Her paws and two tails shimmered in red hot flames. The marauders looked in shock at the cat. Souta looked uncertainly at the teenagers. _They can't be any older than Izayoi, _he thought. _Wonder what their headmaster is like. _"Ok. Well, that's…new," Lily said. "I'm guessing she can fly?" "Yep!" said Izayoi, and she hopped onto Kirara's back. "What about my stuff?" she asked, as Kirara and Sirius's Thestral walked over to join the group. "Don't worry, your uncle already knows what to do," explained Lily. Souta walked over to Kirara and stood on tiptoe to hug his niece. "Don't worry, I'll send your things to James's house, that's where you're staying until term starts," he whispered in her puppy dog ear. "Be good. I'll see you over Christmas." "Bye uncle," he heard her whisper. He reluctantly let go of his niece and looked at the teenagers. "Look after her, please?" he asked. James nodded. "Sure thing, Mr. Higurashi." All of the teenagers took off into the sky, and flew into the distance.

Chapter 3: flight of the Hanyou

The five Hogwarts students looked in amazement at their new Hanyou friend and her feline companion. As they flew closer to London, they realised that Kirara took the lead as they continued to fly. James flew his Thestral over to Kirara and flew alongside the girl. Her long sliver hair fluttered behind her, and just visible, James notice two puppy like ears, instead of human ones. "So, how long have you been living with your uncle?" he asked. Izayoi looked at him in surprise, and then cast her eyes towards Kirara's soft beige fur. "For as long as I can remember," she muttered. James instantly knew he touched a nerve. "Oh. No parents?" he asked softly. Izayoi shook her head. "My mother died giving birth to me. My father lives far away," she whispered. "Sorry," James muttered. "It's ok. You were just curious. I would be if I was you," she said. Izayoi turned to face him. "What are your parents like? Since I'm staying with you, I'm curious myself." "His parents are awesome!" explained Sirius. His Thestral flew over to Kirara's other side. "Is that so?" Izayoi chuckled. "Sirius, you idiot!" James growled at his best friend. Lily laughed. "You'll have to put up with the pair of them I'm afraid. Sirius ran away from home," Lily explained. "You ran away? How come?" asked Izayoi. "My 'parents' are couple of Slytherin fools that only care about their pure blood line status. Since I'm in Gryffindor, my 'parents' practically disowned me, so I ran away," said Sirius. Izayoi cast her eyes downwards. _That must have been horrible, not to be loved by your parents. But then again, what can I say? I didn't grow up with any, _thought Izayoi sadly. "What about grandparents? Do you have any?" asked Peter. Izayoi shook her head. "No, my grandmother from my mum's side died five years ago. I never knew my grandparents from dad's side," she said.


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival of the order

Inuyasha (crossover-harry potter):

Izayoi's tales

Chapter 1: The youngest Taisho

Sunlight filled her bedroom as her window curtains fluttered in the warm summer's breeze. A young Hanyou sat on her bed staring at a photo album her uncle had given her on her sixteenth birthday. The girl sighed at touched the picture softly with clawed hands. In the picture, was her young uncle, Souta Higurashi, along with her grandmother, and great grandfather. Also in the picture, was a woman, possibly in her early thirties, with long raven coloured hair, and kind chocolate brown eyes. This was her deceased mother, Kagome Higurashi. The mother she never got to meet. A tear slid down her face from her golden eye. There was suddenly a tentative knock on the door as her uncle, her only guardian, came in. "Izayoi, suppers ready," Souta said calmly. Izayoi looked up and nodded. Souta smiled slightly, and left the room. Souta had never been the same since his sister's death, according to Eri, an old high school friend of her mother's. All she knew about her mother was that she was a miko, who travelled with her father, a inu-hanyou, a monk and a demon slayer, around Japan, five hundred years ago. Which meant Izayoi grew up without her father as well. She knew, from Souta's tales, that she had another uncle from her father's side, who was a full youkai. Now, sixteen years old, Izayoi had just got a placement at a school, in England, which specialised in teaching magic. Thanks to her mother's miko abilities, she was part miko, which meant she had some magical abilities of her own. Izayoi sighed again and moved her school trunk to sit beside her bed. Her companion, a twin-tailed cat youkai called Kirara, purred as she got off her spot in the bed. Izayoi picked up Kirara and hugged her close. It was hard to believe that Kirara had lived from the feudal era to the modern era, and Izayoi was grateful that her new school was allowing her to bring Kirara with her. She smiled at the small youkai, who purred back, and the two of them left the room. Little did she know, just by accepting the letter to her new school, Izayoi had landed herself into a whole new mess of danger.

Chapter 2: arrival of the phoenix

The order of the phoenix met them outside the house as expected. Souta gazed at the strange creatures some teenagers were riding. They seemed to be some type of horse. "You can see them?" asked one of the riders. Souta looked up to see a redhead girl with bright green eyes. "Yeah…I guess. What are they?" Souta asked. "They're called Thestrals. They can only be seen by people who've seen death," she explained. "Uncle, what are you two talking about?" asked Izayoi. _I guess she can't see them _thought Souta. "The creatures their riding," he told his niece. "Oh, how rude of me, you don't know my name yet. I'm Lily Evans," said the redhead. "Also known as the walking library," one of the boys joked. "Shut up!" Lily muttered. "These guys are James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew," Lily introduces each boy in turn, pointing to the Thestral they rode on. "We're also known as the marauders," said Remus. "Boaster," said Lily. Sirius chuckled. He moved his Thestral over to Souta and Izayoi and offered his hand. "Come on, Dumbledore's waiting for us," he said. Izayoi looked uncertainly at her school trunk and Kirara, sitting beside it. "I've got my own ride," Izayoi said, and nodded to Kirara. The twin-tailed purred, and transformed into a giant saber-tooth like cat. Her paws and two tails shimmered in red hot flames. The marauders looked in shock at the cat. Souta looked uncertainly at the teenagers. _They can't be any older than Izayoi, _he thought. _Wonder what their headmaster is like. _"Ok. Well, that's…new," Lily said. "I'm guessing she can fly?" "Yep!" said Izayoi, and she hopped onto Kirara's back. "What about my stuff?" she asked, as Kirara and Sirius's Thestral walked over to join the group. "Don't worry, your uncle already knows what to do," explained Lily. Souta walked over to Kirara and stood on tiptoe to hug his niece. "Don't worry, I'll send your things to James's house, that's where you're staying until term starts," he whispered in her puppy dog ear. "Be good. I'll see you over Christmas." "Bye uncle," he heard her whisper. He reluctantly let go of his niece and looked at the teenagers. "Look after her, please?" he asked. James nodded. "Sure thing, Mr. Higurashi." All of the teenagers took off into the sky, and flew into the distance.

Chapter 3: flight of the Hanyou

The five Hogwarts students looked in amazement at their new Hanyou friend and her feline companion. As they flew closer to London, they realised that Kirara took the lead as they continued to fly. James flew his Thestral over to Kirara and flew alongside the girl. Her long sliver hair fluttered behind her, and just visible, James notice two puppy like ears, instead of human ones. "So, how long have you been living with your uncle?" he asked. Izayoi looked at him in surprise, and then cast her eyes towards Kirara's soft beige fur. "For as long as I can remember," she muttered. James instantly knew he touched a nerve. "Oh. No parents?" he asked softly. Izayoi shook her head. "My mother died giving birth to me. My father lives far away," she whispered. "Sorry," James muttered. "It's ok. You were just curious. I would be if I was you," she said. Izayoi turned to face him. "What are your parents like? Since I'm staying with you, I'm curious myself." "His parents are awesome!" explained Sirius. His Thestral flew over to Kirara's other side. "Is that so?" Izayoi chuckled. "Sirius, you idiot!" James growled at his best friend. Lily laughed. "You'll have to put up with the pair of them I'm afraid. Sirius ran away from home," Lily explained. "You ran away? How come?" asked Izayoi. "My 'parents' are couple of Slytherin fools that only care about their pure blood line status. Since I'm in Gryffindor, my 'parents' practically disowned me, so I ran away," said Sirius. Izayoi cast her eyes downwards. _That must have been horrible, not to be loved by your parents. But then again, what can I say? I didn't grow up with any, _thought Izayoi sadly. "What about grandparents? Do you have any?" asked Peter. Izayoi shook her head. "No, my grandmother from my mum's side died five years ago. I never knew my grandparents from dad's side," she said.


	3. Chapter 3: The Potter mansion

Inuyasha (crossover-harry potter):

Izayoi's tales

Chapter 1: The youngest Taisho

Sunlight filled her bedroom as her window curtains fluttered in the warm summer's breeze. A young Hanyou sat on her bed staring at a photo album her uncle had given her on her sixteenth birthday. The girl sighed at touched the picture softly with clawed hands. In the picture, was her young uncle, Souta Higurashi, along with her grandmother, and great grandfather. Also in the picture, was a woman, possibly in her early thirties, with long raven coloured hair, and kind chocolate brown eyes. This was her deceased mother, Kagome Higurashi. The mother she never got to meet. A tear slid down her face from her golden eye. There was suddenly a tentative knock on the door as her uncle, her only guardian, came in. "Izayoi, suppers ready," Souta said calmly. Izayoi looked up and nodded. Souta smiled slightly, and left the room. Souta had never been the same since his sister's death, according to Eri, an old high school friend of her mother's. All she knew about her mother was that she was a miko, who travelled with her father, a inu-hanyou, a monk and a demon slayer, around Japan, five hundred years ago. Which meant Izayoi grew up without her father as well. She knew, from Souta's tales, that she had another uncle from her father's side, who was a full youkai. Now, sixteen years old, Izayoi had just got a placement at a school, in England, which specialised in teaching magic. Thanks to her mother's miko abilities, she was part miko, which meant she had some magical abilities of her own. Izayoi sighed again and moved her school trunk to sit beside her bed. Her companion, a twin-tailed cat youkai called Kirara, purred as she got off her spot in the bed. Izayoi picked up Kirara and hugged her close. It was hard to believe that Kirara had lived from the feudal era to the modern era, and Izayoi was grateful that her new school was allowing her to bring Kirara with her. She smiled at the small youkai, who purred back, and the two of them left the room. Little did she know, just by accepting the letter to her new school, Izayoi had landed herself into a whole new mess of danger.

Chapter 2: arrival of the phoenix

The order of the phoenix met them outside the house as expected. Souta gazed at the strange creatures some teenagers were riding. They seemed to be some type of horse. "You can see them?" asked one of the riders. Souta looked up to see a redhead girl with bright green eyes. "Yeah…I guess. What are they?" Souta asked. "They're called Thestrals. They can only be seen by people who've seen death," she explained. "Uncle, what are you two talking about?" asked Izayoi. _I guess she can't see them _thought Souta. "The creatures their riding," he told his niece. "Oh, how rude of me, you don't know my name yet. I'm Lily Evans," said the redhead. "Also known as the walking library," one of the boys joked. "Shut up!" Lily muttered. "These guys are James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew," Lily introduces each boy in turn, pointing to the Thestral they rode on. "We're also known as the marauders," said Remus. "Boaster," said Lily. Sirius chuckled. He moved his Thestral over to Souta and Izayoi and offered his hand. "Come on, Dumbledore's waiting for us," he said. Izayoi looked uncertainly at her school trunk and Kirara, sitting beside it. "I've got my own ride," Izayoi said, and nodded to Kirara. The twin-tailed purred, and transformed into a giant saber-tooth like cat. Her paws and two tails shimmered in red hot flames. The marauders looked in shock at the cat. Souta looked uncertainly at the teenagers. _They can't be any older than Izayoi, _he thought. _Wonder what their headmaster is like. _"Ok. Well, that's…new," Lily said. "I'm guessing she can fly?" "Yep!" said Izayoi, and she hopped onto Kirara's back. "What about my stuff?" she asked, as Kirara and Sirius's Thestral walked over to join the group. "Don't worry, your uncle already knows what to do," explained Lily. Souta walked over to Kirara and stood on tiptoe to hug his niece. "Don't worry, I'll send your things to James's house, that's where you're staying until term starts," he whispered in her puppy dog ear. "Be good. I'll see you over Christmas." "Bye uncle," he heard her whisper. He reluctantly let go of his niece and looked at the teenagers. "Look after her, please?" he asked. James nodded. "Sure thing, Mr. Higurashi." All of the teenagers took off into the sky, and flew into the distance.

Chapter 3: flight of the Hanyou

The five Hogwarts students looked in amazement at their new Hanyou friend and her feline companion. As they flew closer to London, they realised that Kirara took the lead as they continued to fly. James flew his Thestral over to Kirara and flew alongside the girl. Her long sliver hair fluttered behind her, and just visible, James notice two puppy like ears, instead of human ones. "So, how long have you been living with your uncle?" he asked. Izayoi looked at him in surprise, and then cast her eyes towards Kirara's soft beige fur. "For as long as I can remember," she muttered. James instantly knew he touched a nerve. "Oh. No parents?" he asked softly. Izayoi shook her head. "My mother died giving birth to me. My father lives far away," she whispered. "Sorry," James muttered. "It's ok. You were just curious. I would be if I was you," she said. Izayoi turned to face him. "What are your parents like? Since I'm staying with you, I'm curious myself." "His parents are awesome!" explained Sirius. His Thestral flew over to Kirara's other side. "Is that so?" Izayoi chuckled. "Sirius, you idiot!" James growled at his best friend. Lily laughed. "You'll have to put up with the pair of them I'm afraid. Sirius ran away from home," Lily explained. "You ran away? How come?" asked Izayoi. "My 'parents' are couple of Slytherin fools that only care about their pure blood line status. Since I'm in Gryffindor, my 'parents' practically disowned me, so I ran away," said Sirius. Izayoi cast her eyes downwards. _That must have been horrible, not to be loved by your parents. But then again, what can I say? I didn't grow up with any, _thought Izayoi sadly. "What about grandparents? Do you have any?" asked Peter. Izayoi shook her head. "No, my grandmother from my mum's side died five years ago. I never knew my grandparents from dad's side," she said.


End file.
